The Riddle
by Nemesis91
Summary: Haylin was born in Azkaban yet brought up a muggle. She is the daughter of a man feared by all, but the kindest person you will ever meet. or is she? she is about to start her first year at Hogwarts.Will Haylin turn out to be daddy's little girl?
1. Revelation

**_Disclaimer:_ This is a story based on the currnetly existing Harry Potter stories (obviously) somethings WILL be exactly the same however,I own nothing you may recognise except possibly my twist on the already present plot. Enjoy!**

****

**Chapter One**

When Bartemius Crouch Senior entered Azkaban Wizard Prison, he heard the sound of a baby crying.

_What on earth could that be?_ He thought to himself. As he walked towards the cell where his wife was (although she wore the face of his only son) the crying became louder. He could see the Dementors growing restless, unable to tell what the sound was coming from.

"Barty…" his wife said, the polyjuice potion had no effect on her voice, "Barty look," Cassandra Crouch turned to her husband. The polyjuice potion was wearing off and she had run out of her supply (the reason Barty Sr. was there in the first place) she had begun to look more like herself. Barty looked at the bundle in her arms and realized it was a baby girl.

"Take her Barty, take her somewhere safe," Cassandra pleaded. Barty looked at her, dumbstruck.

"How…who…what…who?" he spluttered. Cassandra looked very guilty and remorseful.

"She's not yours Barty she's… she's You-Know-Who's" she swallowed "take her somewhere safe please." She looked into her husband's eyes and he nodded. Carefully he removed the baby from her grasp and squeezed her between the bars. He didn't think twice about what his wife had told him except for one moment. _Well how dare You-Know-Who rape my wife!_

"How did you live through that? You were dying when you came here," Barty asked, now cradling the young girl in his arms.

"She's special. She kept me alive. Don't you see? I bore her a year longer than I should have. She is already growing to the size she should be, see?" Cassandra weakly pointed to the bundle in his arms. He looked down and saw that indeed the girl now looked about the size of a healthy 12-month-old child.

"Merlin's beard! How?" Barty never took his eyes off the girl until he heard a small thud within the cell. He looked up to see his wife slumped on the floor.

"Cassandra?" he called softly his face pressed against the bars as if he was trying to get in to reach her.

"Her name is…" Cassandra's voice died away behind loud rasping breaths.

"Her name is what?" Barty pressed,

"Her name is Haylin. Haylin Riddle." Cassandra said softly. Her breaths became slower and softer until they weren't there at all.

Barty placed Haylin on the ground gently. He reached between the bars and dragged Cassandra's body towards him. The Dementors were already coming to see where their prisoner went. He stroked Cassandra's hair as he gently poured the poly juice potion into her mouth.

Bartemius Crouch Senior left Azkaban prison holding young Haylin Riddle tightly in his arms.

_Where do I take her?_ He asked himself desperately _surely not home. I could never raise her. I have no choice. She is to go to an orphanage_ he answered himself. Haylin had stopped crying as soon as Cassandra had died. She now snuggled peacefully in the crook of his arm. With a loud CRACK, that didn't bother her at all, they apparated to the nearest muggle orphanage.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"All right I'm coming I'm coming!" a woman said from behind the door, "do you have any idea how early it is?" she said when she had opened the door to see Barty standing there holding a small wriggling bundle.

"It's noon!" he said in amazement.

"Yes," the woman answered with a sour look on her plump face. "And I was sleeping" she now had her hands on her hips. She had a dressing gown thrown over a rather large body and her black hair was a mess.

"Ah yes. Sorry." Barty apologized. _Goodness these muggles sleep late_ he thought to himself. "well you see, I have this baby…well…she needs a place to live as I couldn't possibly raise her and well…" the woman in front of him stopped glaring and pasted on her face a fake smile of sadness.

"Oh yes I'm sure I could take her. Follow me please." Barty did as he was told and followed the plump woman through the building and into a small room situated at the very end of the hall.

"Does the child have a name?" the woman said all business now.

"Ah yes her name is Haylin. Haylin Riddle." Barty answered quickly. The woman looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Riddle…hmmm…I believe we had a Tom Riddle years ago when I my mother was in charge. Is there any relation?" she asked. Barty was one of the few people left who knew that Lord Voldemort's real name was Tom Riddle. He would of course tell no one in the Wizarding world that there was a relation between the two but to this muggle he could safely be truthful.

"Yes actually he is the father." The woman's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Then how exactly did you come into possession of this child?" she asked shrilly.

"I'm, um, the husband of the mother…it's a long story could we just get this over with?" Barty said hastily.

"Yes, yes alright," the woman said shortly. "So Haylin Riddle. Will you be keeping contact?" Barty thought about this for a moment. _She will of course need to be told about magic eventually so why not?_

"Yes I will be visiting her every year on her birthday, which is August the thirteenth by the way, and she will receive Christmas presents. Are we done here?" Barty asked finally.

"Yes, yes let me show you to the door," the woman replied attempting to stand up.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. I'll show my self out." Barty exited the small office and shut the door behind him. With another loud CRACK he was gone and he would not be seeing Haylin for another year.

**Ten Years Later**

"Haylin, Mr. Crouch is here!" Mrs. Grayson called from behind her closed door. Haylin immediately put the book she was reading (Lord of the Rings) down and opened her door.

"Hello Haylin. Happy Birthday!" Mr. Crouch smiled at her and handed her an envelope.

"Hi Mr. Crouch," Haylin said as she took the envelope out of his hands. "What's this? It's addressed to my room. Are you playing a joke on me?" she asked staring at the envelope.

"no Haylin just read the letter," Haylin hesitantly opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Haylin_

_I am pleased to tell you I have secured you a position at Hogwarts School of_

_Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmaster knows only that a surprise student will  
be attending this year. No, this is not the only reason I have given you this letter  
and I know perfectly well I could have told you in person but I happen to enjoy_

_writing letters so just humour this old man. Will you? Below is your list of school  
of school supplies and attached is your train ticket._

_Feel free to ask me questions if you feel it necessary._

_From,_

_Mr. Crouch_

At this Haylin stopped reading.

"A school for _witchcraft _and _wizardry?_ That is amazing! Are you telling me the truth?" Mr. Crouch looked at Haylin amazed.

"You're not shocked?"

"Shocked? I'm ecstatic! Do I really get to go? Is it real?" Haylin's eyes were bright and happy for the first time I her life as she thought of leaving the orphanage.

"Of course it's real!" Mr. Crouch cried, "but I must tell you something," he said seriously. "your father was not a good person. He had power and he used it in a bad way. He was thought to be ,and still is thought to be, the only living descendant of Salazar Slytherin. No one but myself knows that your father was Lord Voldemort and you would do well to keep it that way. Even now, ten years after he was thwarted, witches and wizards all over the world still cannot speak his name. I'm sure some of the books in the book shop you will be going to will tell you all about the incident." Mr. Crouch straightened up and smiled brightly. "I also have this for you," he said. Diving into his pocket. Half a minute later he produced a small golden key with the numbers 749 engraved in it.

"That is the key to your vault at the bank. Now, you read the rest of your letter and have a think about what I've told you and I will be back in a couple of weeks to take you to buy your supplies. Goodbye Haylin and behave!" Mr. Crouch called happily as he left her room and the orphanage.

Haylin looked back down at her letter and began to read about what she would need to start her new life.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils names should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment:

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Haylin looked at the clock above her bed. The time was half past eight. Time for bed. Haylin carefully folded her letter, placed it on her bedside table and laid her head on her pillow.

**_Your father was not a good person._** Mr. Crouch's words echoed in her head. _Well sure a lot of people thought that but he must have had a reason for doing the things he did._ Haylin thought to herself. _**He had power** well maybe they just didn't like his methods because he was stronger than them. I do not believe in good and evil. Good and evil are nothing more than bias perception_ she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

"It's mine!" a squeaky voice said, waking her up.

"No it's not!" another equally squeaky voice said. Haylin sat up and tried to locate the voice.

"You stupid bird that was my twig!" the first squeaky voice squeaked angrily. Haylin jumped out of her bed and ran to the window. She looked at the large Oak tree that stood just out her window where she saw two little birds apparently having a heated argument over a twig.

"Excuse me," Haylin said softly so as not to startle the birds. "is there a reason you are arguing so loudly outside my room?"

The two small birds looked at her with what she thought were astonished expressions on their faces.

"Well…I…you can understand us?" said the second bird.

"Well yeah. I am a witch you know," Haylin said proudly.

"Oh a witch, are you? How amazing!" said the first bird sarcastically, "if you don't mind I would like to get back to building my nest…that is if this moron will get off my twig,"

The second bird gripped harder on the twig under her foot.

"It's mine!" she countered. Haylin thought she looked as if she was glaring at the other bird. Haylin regarded the twig beneath the two birds feet. It _was_ a very long twig.

"Bring me the twig." She said suddenly. The two birds looked at her, seemingly, incredulously.

"And _why_ would we do _that!_" the first bird said angrily. Haylin sighed.

"Do you _want_ your problem solved or not? Just bring me the darn twig!" the birds did something that looked like they were rolling their eyes then did as they were told. Haylin took the twig and promptly broke it squarely in half. She handed each bird half a twig each. They took it in their beaks trying to observe it. Both birds then fluttered their wings appreciatively and flew off in different directions.

The following couple of weeks went by without anything remotely interesting happening. Although Haylin could have sworn she heard a worm say "Ruddy puddle" as she walked past it drowning. Unfortunately she had no time to rescue it as she was on an errand for Mrs. Grayson.

But at eight o'clock on September first Mr. Crouch again came to visit.

"Come now Haylin. Have you got your ticket? Good let's get going you can't be late for the train," he said smiling as he pushed her gently out the door.

"Train? But I haven't bought my stuff yet!" Haylin cried in dismay.

"Oh we're going to do that first. Now kindly hold tightly to my arm please…there's a good girl. Brace yourself." Haylin had no time to wonder what she was bracing herself for when she was yanked from the ground. For a moment she felt ill then it stopped. Not a second after that her feet were back on the ground. With a cracking sound bouncing off the walls of the empty pub.

"Hello there, Barty!" said the bartender cheerfully, "Who's that there?" Mr. Crouch looked down at Haylin and smiled.

"This is Haylin, she'll be off to Hogwarts this year. I'm taking her through to buy her school supplies. And if we have time we'll have a drink here." Mr. Crouch smiled and Tom nodded.

"Come now Haylin, this way," Mr. Crouch urged, heading towards what seemed to be a back door in the pub.

On the other side of the door was an alley empty of everything save for a dustbin.

"What was that?" Haylin asked intrigued.

"That was the Leaky Cauldron. A wizard pub. Muggles can't see it so wizards and witches are free to talk about magic and such there."

"Cool," Haylin said then remembered the incident with the birds,

"Mr. Crouch?" She said.

"Hmmm?" He replied looking preoccupied by the wall in front of them.

"Is it normal for witches and wizards to talk to animals?" Mr. Crouch looked away from the wall and at Haylin in astonishment.

"You're a Beast Speaker?" Mr. Crouch said finally.

"Is that bad?" Haylin said worriedly.

"No. In fact it is good. Not common but not bad. You have a lot of power Haylin. I hope you use it wisely." He turned back to the wall and started tapping the bricks on it with a short wooden stick. Before Haylin could ask what he was doing, the wall opened up into an archway leading into an alley way littered with shops of all sorts and people in funny clothes like Mr. Crouch.

As Haylin looked on in amazement she Mr. Crouch say happily,

"Welcome, my dear, to Diagon Alley."


	2. Shopping

Chapter Two 

Haylin stared in wonder at Gringotts Wizard Bank.

"We have banks?" she asked Mr. Crouch who was standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Just this one," he replied, "and all your money is here." Haylin's eyes brightened slightly at the prospect of money. She walked excitedly through the bronze doors and, what looked like, a goblin glared at her.

"Was that what I think it is?" she asked looking up at Mr. Crouch. He looked down at her with a faint look of surprise. He seemed to keep forgetting that she didn't know everything about magic as most witches her age do.

"If you're thinking it's a goblin then yes it is. They run the bank. Very smart goblins are, you wouldn't want to cross one," he replied. Haylin nodded and turned to look where she was going. She found herself facing a pair of beautiful silver doors, and stared at then in awe. After passing through the final pair of doors, a goblin appeared before her, frowning.

"Can I help you?" he said coldly. She held up her key. He stared at it for a while then took it from her and said, "Follow me please." After looking to Mr. Crouch for assurance she obediently followed the goblin. He led her, it seemed, deeper and deeper under ground. As she looked around Haylin could have sworn she saw a jet of flames bursting from somewhere further on. She was so preoccupied with trying to find the source of the fire that she didn't notice that the goblin had stopped and walked right into him.

"Excuse me," he said, now glaring openly at her.

"Sorry," Haylin mumbled. The goblin turned to a large door in front of them, inserted the key and stood back. The door opened to reveal large piles of gold, silver and bronze. Haylin took big handfuls of each kind of coin and left the bank feeling a lot happier than she was.

"Now to Ollivanders, I think," Mr. Crouch said, steering her into a shop on her right hand side. She looked around and saw rectangular boxes every where and no sign of organization at all.

"Ah hello my dear," came a voice from somewhere. Haylin looked around and found her self face to face with a very old man.

"Looking for a wand are you? Well follow me and we'll see you right." Haylin was stumped as to who he was referring to when he said "we" but followed him all the same. She was made to wave at least a dozen wands around until she finally felt a tingling sensation in her fingers.

"At last!" The old man cried happily. He clapped his hands together. He took the wand from her and packaged it up. "Lovely wand, this one," he said. "Ash, 14 inches, with a very unique Thestral tail hair." He beamed at her. "Seven Galleons, please."

"Thank you," Haylin said, and handed over the money.

"Yes, thanks," Mr Crouch said and steered Haylin out of the shop. As they stepped back onto the street, Mr Crouch glanced down at his watch.

"Ah, perfect timing," he said. "20 minutes until your train leaves. We just have enough time to get you your books and robes, and maybe an owl, if you wish." He steered her towards a fancy-looking shop. He pushed the door open. "Madame Malkin!" he called. A short, stout woman bustled out of the back room, a huge smile on her face. Her bottle green robes swished around her legs as she made her way over to Haylin.

"Greetings, child," she said. "Robes for Hogwarts, I presume?" Without waiting for an answer, she pulled Haylin towards a stool and stood her on it. A large black robe floated towards her.

"Put it on, dear," Madame Malkin instructed. Haylin did so.

"It's too big," she said. Madame Malkin took the robe off her and replaced it with another one.

"Perfect," she said and smiled at Haylin. Haylin took the robe off and Madame Malkin packaged it up in silver paper for her. "Twelve Galleons, dear, thank you."

Haylin paid. "Have a nice day, she said politely and exited the shop, Mr Crouch following her.

"And now, for your books," Mr Crouch said. He pointed towards a scroll-shaped shop called Flourish and Blotts. He led Haylin towards the shop and opened the door. Haylin entered the door, Mr Crouch following her. Haylin looked around at all the books. Several in particular caught her eye these were books such as _Curses and Counter-Curses_ and _Love Potions – Make 'em and Break 'em_. Haylin was so fascinated by all the books that she didn't notice the bushy-haired girl in front of her until they collided.

"Sorry," Haylin muttered, helping the other girl to her feet.

"That's okay," the other said, smiling and brushing herself off. "I'm Hermione. Are you going to Hogwarts, too?"

"Yeah," Haylin said. "I'm Haylin."

"I hope I get in a good house," Hermione said.

_House?_ Haylin thought, confused.

"Yeah, umm, me too," Haylin said.

"Haylin!" someone called. Haylin turned to see Mr Crouch waving at her, a pile of books under his arm. "If you want a pet, we have to go."

Haylin turned back to Hermione. "See ya at Hogwarts," she said brightly, and turned on her heel to walk away.

The Magical Menagerie smelt of animals and animal food.

"This place smells like animals and animal food," Haylin said, wrinkling her nose.

"That's because it's full of animals...what do you want?"

Haylin looked around the shop at all the different animals. A white cat jumped down from her perch and looked at Haylin.

_Hello, _it said, _who are you?_

_My name is Haylin,_ Haylin thought to it.

The cat purred and rubbed itself against her leg. _Hello, Haylin_, it said.

"Can I get her?" Haylin asked Mr Crouch.

"Sure," he said and smiled at her. Haylin smiled back and picked up the cat.

"Twenty Galleons, please," the lady at the counter said. "Blayd is just out of kitten-hood and is incredibly intelligent."

_It's true_, the cat told Haylin. Haylin suspected Blayd was smirking.

"Right," Mr Crouch said suddenly, "we have less than ten minutes to get you to your train, please hold on tight."

Haylin did as she was told, gripping Mr Crouch's arm and her bags and her cat.

A curious sensation came over her, then, with a loud _CRACK,_ they were gone.


	3. Platform nine and three quarters

**Chapter Three**

A loud crack sounded and Haylin and Mr Crouch were at Kings Cross station. No one seemed to notice their abrupt arrival.

"Haylin do you have your ticket?" Mr Crouch asked, glancing at his watch. Haylin reached into her pocket and pulled out her ticket, and waved it in Mr Crouch's face.

"Yes I have my ticket," she said, putting it back into her pocket.

Haylin was not yet wearing her robes. Instead she was wearing jeans and a black singlet top.

"Good, good," Mr Crouch said, "I have to be off now, Haylin, I have a meeting. Will you be alright finding the platform by yourself?

"Yes, I'll be fine," Haylin sighed, "You go off to your meeting.

With a small wave and a loud CRACK, Mr. Crouch disappeared.

Haylin pushed her cart of luggage toward the area between platforms 9 and 10. She saw a group of people, the majority of which had red hair (besides one who had black hair).

"Excuse me," she said as politely and loudly as she could. Almost everyone jumped and turned around to see who had spoken.

"Would you mind telling me how to find platform 9 and ¾?"

One of the red heads, a plump woman, smiled at her.

"Of course dear," she said happily. "Just walk through that wall there," she pointed to the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Haylin stared at the woman incredulously.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked. The woman only smiled.

"Just watch Percy go though and you'll understand. Off you go Percy," the woman said.

The tallest boy, Percy, stepped forward and, pushing his luggage cart, ran at the brick wall. Percy didn't crash. Instead he went right through the wall and disappeared. Haylin looked around and realised no body but them had seen Percy vanish.

"Come on dear, you go next, you only have five minutes any way."

Haylin glanced at her watch and realised the woman was right she did only have five minutes left to get on the train. She wheeled her luggage cart around to face the wall and ran as fast as she could straight at it. She still expected to crash but she didn't. She too went right through the wall and came out the other side.

Platform 9 and ¾.

Witches and Wizards bustled around giving their luggage to men on the train, climbing into the train carriages and waving goodbye to their parents. Behind her more of the red headed children had appeared and most of them went past her except for one.

"Hi," he said smiling at her. "I'm Ron."

Haylin smiled back at him. "Hi," she said back to him, "My name's Haylin." They shook hands and made their way towards the train. Two wizards wearing red uniforms came over to them and took their luggage off them and waited for the children to move.

"What are they waiting for?" Haylin whispered to Ron.

"When you go onto the train they'll follow you and carry your stuff for you until you find a carriage, but…" Ron trailed off with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"But what?" Haylin pressed

"These guys only carry luggage for important people and, I don't know about you, but I'm not important." Ron blushed as he said this last bit.

"Well I'm officially confused. Let us make the most of this situation by actually putting these good men to work. Come on Ron, to the train!" Haylin cried and ran towards the train, Ron following her and the men carrying their luggage following him.

As they got onto the train the whistle blew and the train began to move.

"Let's find a compartment shall we?" Haylin suggested, smiling at both Ron and the luggage carriers. They finally found a compartment that had only one person in it (unlike everywhere else which had at least two people). The person already in this compartment was the black haired boy that Haylin had seen with Ron and his family.

"Do you mind?" Ron asked, nervously, "Everywhere else is full," The boy smiled and gestured for the two of them to sit down. Haylin and Ron placed their luggage in the overhead shelf and sent the luggage carriers away. Haylin let Blayd out of her cage and Ron sat down.

Haylin turned to the black haired boy, smiled and extended her hand. "Hi, my name is Haylin," she said.

The boy shook his hair out if his eyes and extended his hand, "I'm Harry,"

Haylin smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you." As she turned around she saw a blur of white and realised Blayd had ran out of the compartment.

"Do you two mind looking after my bags? I have to go and catch my cat."

The boys nodded and Haylin rushed out of the compartment. She saw another blur of white disappear into another compartment and ran towards it.

She burst into the compartment. "Have you seen my –" she stopped, seeing Blayd in the lap of a blonde boy about her age. "…Cat," she finished.

The boy looked up, "Oh this is _your_ cat?" he asked, now smirking.

"Yes, could I have her back please?" Haylin said. She made eye contact with Blayd.

_What are you doing?_ Haylin asked her.

_I thought you should meet this boy,_ the cat replied. It felt to Haylin as if Blayd were giving her one of those I-know-something-you-don't looks. Suddenly another voice entered the conversation although it didn't appear that Blayd could understand or hear it.

_You, girl! Can you hear me?_ The new voice said.

_Yes,_ Haylin said, or was she thinking?

_Can you tell Draco to let me out? My wings need a stretch and I'm hungry. Please get him to let me out._ The new voice now pleaded. Haylin realised that this new voice was the eagle owl I the cage on the overhead shelf.

She turned to the blonde boy holding Blayd.

"Draco," she started, the blonde boy's eyes widened for a moment. "You should let your owl out of his cage. He's hungry and he needs to stretch his wings."

The blonde boy, Draco, sat completely still for a moment, staring at Haylin. Then slowly he stood up, letting Blayd slide to the ground and run to Haylin. He unlocked the cage that held his owl who hooted gratefully and winked at Haylin.

"Lovely," Haylin said.

oOoOoOoOo

Just as Draco and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, had sat down in their compartment, a white cat leapt into his lap.

"What the–" he started, staring at the cat. It started purring, curled up and appeared to go to sleep.

Suddenly a girl burst into the compartment. Her face flushed and breaths deep as though she had been running. She had sleek black hair that reached her waist.

_Merlin, that girl is beautiful_, he thought to himself.

"Have you seen my –" she started, then, looking at the cat in Draco's lap, drifted off. "…Cat," she finished quietly.

Draco quickly regained his composure and was sure no body had noticed his momentary lapse in concentration.

"Oh this is _your_ cat?" he asked, managing to smirk.

"Yes, could I have her back please?" the girl asked with a small flash of frustration in her eyes.

Draco just continued to smirk but the girl seemed to take no notice. She appeared to be focusing on his luggage above him. After a while she spoke again.

"Draco," she started, Draco's eyes widened.

_How did she know my name?_ He thought to himself then once again managed to regain his composure.

"You should let your owl out of his cage. He's hungry and he needs to stretch his wings," the girl continued.

Draco just sat there for a while trying to soak in what he had just heard.

_How could she know what my owl wants?_ He thought. After a while Draco slowly stood. He felt the cat slide to the floor. He reached up and unlocked the cage that held his owl.

"Lovely," the girl said.

oOoOoOoOo

Haylin picked Blayd up off the floor and spun on her heel to leave the compartment.

"Wait," Draco called.

Haylin turned around with an eyebrow raised in question.

"How did you know my name?" he asked as his eagle owl flew out the window he had just opened.

Haylin smiled.

"He told me," she said nodding her head to indicate his owl that was now flying along side the train.

"How?" Draco asked with a slightly confused look on his face. Haylin tapped the side of her nose to indicate she wasn't going to tell him and, once again, turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait," Draco called again.

With an exasperated sigh, Haylin turned around to face him again.

"Will you tell me your name?" he asked.

Haylin considered this for a moment and Blayd started purring in her arms.

"My name is Haylin," she said and walked out of the compartment.


	4. Hogwarts

**Chapter Four**

Haylin walked out of the compartment with a satisfied grin on her face.

_What are you grinning at?_ Blayd asked.

Haylin didn't answer. All she could think about was Draco's blonde hair, his pale skin, the power emanating from him. She was hardly watching where she was going and managed to run onto someone…literally.

"Oh, sorry," she said helping the girl to her feet. "Hermione?" she said, recognising her as the bushy haired girl she had run into in Flourish and Blott's.

"Yes do I know yo…Haylin?" Hermione said, a look of recognition dawning on her face. "How are you?"

Haylin smiled. "I'm fine aside from the fact that Blayd decided to run all over the train,"

Hermione frowned. "Blayd?" she asked.

"My cat," Haylin said nodding to the bundle of white in her arms. Hermione looked where Haylin indicated.

"Oh!" she said, not in surprise but as if she had just seen the most beautiful thing in the world. "She's gorgeous! Do you mind if I pet her?"

Haylin shook her head, smiling and Hermione reached forward and gently stroked Blayd's head. In response, Blayd began to purr and once again fell asleep.

"Oh by the way," Hermione said suddenly, her face becoming serious. "Have you seen a toad?"

Haylin shook her head. "No, why?"

"Because I've lost mine," a sad voice said behind her. Haylin turned around to see a boy about her age with an incredibly forlorn look on his face.

"I'm sure we can find him," Haylin said reassuringly. "I mean we are magical aren't we? Couldn't we just summon him or something?"

The boy looked a shade happier as Hermione looked thoughtful.

The Hermione shook her head. "I've read all the books I bought and there is nothing on how to perform a summoning charm. I don't think we're meant to learn that yet."

The boy's face fell again and Haylin felt her heart wrench.

_He looks so fragile,_ she thought. She could feel something about him. As if he had a great deal of power but something was stopping him from knowing it was there.

Suddenly Haylin had an idea completely unrelated to her original train of thought.

_Blayd, can you find um…hang on_,

"What's your name?" she asked the boy.

"My name's Neville," he answered quietly.

_Can you find Neville's toad? And under no circumstances are you to harm it at all if you do find it._

Blayd sleepily opened her eyes, yawned and jumped down from Haylin's arms and disappeared.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco stared after Haylin as she left, too stunned to say anything. The strange thing was, he wasn't sure what it was about her that stunned him. He wasn't sure if it was her strange beauty, her confidence or the fact that his owl had spoken to her without him even hearing a sound.

"Malfoy? Are you okay?" Goyle asked.

Draco sat down the stood up again as he heard a rattling outside the compartment and a muffled voice from behind the closed door.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the voice called. "Anything off the trolley?" an old woman entered their compartment. Draco handed over some silver coins and snatched a chocolate frog off the trolley, earning him a disapproving scowl from the old woman.

oOoOoOoOo

"Well I'm going to have a look around the train. You guys keep looking for your toad," Haylin said, smiling encouragingly. "if Blayd finds it then she'll find you."

Neville was not thrilled at the fact that his toad was being hunted by a cat. But, after almost twenty minutes of explaining, he smiled, and walked off with Hermione to continue the search for his toad.

Feeling oddly good about herself, Haylin walked in the opposite direction and entered a compartment at random.

"Hello," one of its occupants said cheerily. "Who are you?"

Haylin looked at the two girls sitting in the compartment smiling at her. One had long, black hair, pale skin, dark eyes and was wearing a blood red, low cut, corseted top and midnight blue jeans. The other had long brown hair, pale skin and was wearing a deep purple halter neck and black jeans.

"I'm Haylin," she answered eventually.

"I'm Janaya," the one with black hair said. "And this is Adriel," she said, pointing the girl with brown hair.

"Hey," Adriel said waving. Haylin smiled and waved back.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

The girls shook their heads. "We don't mind," Janaya said. "but where's your luggage? You'll need it soon."

Haylin told them she'd be right back and ran off to get her luggage off Harry and Ron.

When she got to the compartment, she found the door blocked. Draco and his two friends were standing in the doorway. Suddenly, one of the big ones screamed in pain and all three of them turned on their heel to leave…bringing Draco face to face with Haylin.

"What are you doing here?" Haylin asked, looking at the big one who screamed and was now cradling his hand against his chest.

"Meeting Harry Potter of course," Draco said with a sneer. When Haylin showed no recognition at the name Draco smirked.

"Are you telling me, you have no idea who Harry Potter is?" he said, laughing.

Haylin just nodded, her eyebrows raised to indicate that he should continue.

"Harry Potter is the one who _apparently_ thwarted the Dark Lord."

Again Haylin showed no recognition.

"Merlin! Have you been living in a hole in the ground? The Dark Lord the wizard who's name is feared, even now ten years after that," he gestured at Harry, "somehow thwarted him."

Now Haylin realised who he was talking about.

"oh, you mean…" she had been about to say, 'you mean my father' but then she remembered that Mr. Crouch had told her not to tell people. "you mean Lord Voldemort." Every body flinched except Harry.

"Yes him," Draco said, "and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"getting my luggage. But go back to "Harry Potter thwarted the dark lord" how?" Haylin said, now looking at Harry with a mix of fury and great interest.

"No body knows, You-Know-Who tried to kill him and then BAM he wasn't there anymore.

Haylin slowly nodded her understanding. Then she went into the compartment, grabbed her luggage, and came out again.

"right, well I'm going to get changed and sit with some other people, you boys may want to get changed also, it looks like we're almost there." And with that, she stalked off.

Draco watched her go, shook his head and sighed.

"Come on Crabbe, Goyle, it's time to go."

oOoOoOoOo

Haylin, Janaya and Adriel had just changed into their robes when the train stopped. They stepped out of the train and heard a booming voice call out:

"Firs' years! This way please! Firs' years follow me!" the booming voice belonged to a very large man with a very large beard.

"Welcome t' 'Ogwarts!" the large man cried and lead the first years away.


	5. Sorting

Haylin, Janaya and Adriel followed the large man and a crowd of other first years to a lake.

Just as Adriel asked:

"How are we going to cross it?"

The large man called across the sea of first years.

"My name is Hagrid! I am the Groundskeeper 'ere at Hogwarts. The school is jus' on the other side of this lake so we will be sailin' these boats," he gestured to a cluster of little row-boats moored at the edge of the lake. "three t' a boat please!" he called as the students all ran to the boats like there was no tomorrow.

Haylin, Janaya and Adriel got into one of the small row-boats together and, just as they were about to set sail, Blayd leapt aboard.

_Blayd!_ Haylin cried silently to her cat. _What are you doing here?_

_I found the toad._ Blayd said and it was then that Haylin noticed the small toad clinging to Blayd's back.

_Well done Blayd!_ Haylin smiled. She gently removed the toad from Blayd's back and turned to face it.

"Hello," she said although it sounded like more of a croak to Janaya and Adriel.

"Hello, the toad croaked back.

"What's your name?" Haylin asked. The toad was silent for a while until:

"Trevor," it croaked.

"Well, Trevor, Neville is looking for you and he's very worried about you," Haylin croaked with a kind smile on her face.

"He is?" Trevor croaked, a faint glimmer of surprise behind his eyes. "I thought he hated me, that's why I ran away."

Haylin looked at Trevor with a sad smile on her face.

"Neville doesn't hate you and you should always stay with him or where he tells you to stay because you may get eaten next time a cat finds you…but Blayd won't eat you."

Trevor nodded. Or at least Haylin thought he did.

"Now you stay here until we can get you to Neville," Haylin croaked and put Trevor right next to Blayd.

Haylin looked up at Janaya and Adriel and they both had shocked looks on their faces.

"You didn't tell us you were a Beastspeaker," Adriel said, her voice filled with amazement.

Haylin shrugged. "I didn't think it was relevant," she said and almost fell forward as the boat came to a complete halt. She looked behind her and saw a huge castle. The lights were on in many of the rooms and it just glowed with homeliness.

"Come on firs' years, ou' of the boats and follow me please!" Hagrid called and all the first years hastened to obey.

They followed Hagrid through a large door in the side of the castle and were immediately drenched with water.

Haylin looked above her and saw nothing but she heard a cackling not far away.

"Peeves!" Hagrid yelled angrily but still no one appeared.

"I'll take them from here Hagrid," a voice came from up ahead. The first years looked around Hagrid to see an old woman, with a stern look on her face.

"Follow me please," she said and the first years did as they were told in absolute silence.

After a while they came to a room where the old woman told them to wait while they readied the hall for them.

There were murmurings about what they would have to do to be sorted (for that was what was happening) somebody mentioned troll wrestling.

"Haylin!" Haylin looked around for whoever had called her name and saw Neville running towards her. Without warning he tripped and fell flat on his face and Haylin, Janaya and Adriel ran over to him with Blayd and Trevor following them.

When they reached him, they heard laughing. After they helped Neville to his feet, Draco appeared.

"So who tripped you, fatty?" he said laughing.

Neville didn't answer he had turned a light shade of red.

"Don't be mean, Draco," Haylin said handing Neville his toad.

Instead of laughing and making fun of Neville more, as he had expected he would do, his smile wavered and he walked away.

"form a line and follow me please," the old woman's voice called and all the students did as they were told.

oOoOoOoOo

The first years trailed into the Great Hall and were in awe. The ceiling above them looked exactly like the sky outside. When Haylin realised she was being watched by the older students she walked past she suddenly felt…uneasy isn't right…she felt special.

The first years stopped and gathered at the front of the hall. There, on a stool, was an old hat. It was pointed, like a normal witch's hat, but it was old, ripped and badly patched. It came as a great shock to the first years (many of whom gasped) when the hat opened a rip and began to sing.

_Oh you nay not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your tope hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might be in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and Loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of whit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_you'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm the Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hit finished his song. The old woman (who they were told was Professor McGonagall) pulled out a large roll of Parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl with blond hair ran up to the stool and put the hat on her head, which promptly fell down to her eyes. After a short moment, the hat called:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

The next name on the list was "Bones, Susan." Who was sorted into Hufflepuff also. Then "Boot, Terry," and "Brocklehurst, Mandy," were sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavender," became the first new Gryffindor and "Bullstrode, Millicent" became the first new Slytherin.

Haylin stopped listening properly but cheered when Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. Janaya (who's last name is LaMorte) was sorted into Slytherin and gleefully she ran to the Slytherin table and sat down saving two seats next to her in case Adriel or Haylin joined her.

Neville was sorted into Gryffindor and ran down to the table, taking the hat with him and had to run all the way back to give the hat to "MacDougal, Morag.

Draco's name was called next and just as the Hat grazed his head it called "SLYTHERIN!" and he ran to join his two friends who had been sorted there before him.

Suddenly Haylin found herself wishing she was in Slytherin. She told herself it was because Janaya was there and she enjoyed being friends with her but she knew it was because of Draco.

When Harry's name was called people all over the hall began whispering. Haylin wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying but she could tell it made Harry nervous and she laughed cruelly inside her head.

_What's wrong with me today?_ She asked herself.

Not long after Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor, Haylin's name was called.

"Riddle, Haylin!" Professor McGonagall called and confidently, Haylin walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head.

What everybody but Draco had failed to notice was that Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, had opened his eyes widely for a moment after hearing her name. Draco saw a flicker of panic in them before he had regained his composure.

"You are very confusing," said a small voice to Haylin. "I don't know where to put you. You're Ravenclaw material with these brains of yours, you're good for Hufflepuff with a heart like yours, Gryffindor would suit you fine with courage like yours and Slytherin seems to be calling to you with power like yours."

_Slytherin. Please Slytherin. _Haylin found herself thinking as loudly as she could.

"Slytherin?" the small voice asked. "Alright then…SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and Haylin ran to join Janaya and found herself sitting opposite Draco.

Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and Adriel and Blaise Zabini were the last to be sorted and they were both sorted into Slytherin.

The Headmaster then stood up, smiling at each of the new students (although he seemed to exclude Haylin from this).

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" he sat back down and everybody cheered.

Haylin looked to either side of her. She was sitting in between Janaya and Adriel. They smiled at her and then looked at the table. Their mouths fell open. Haylin too looked at the table and her mouth fell open also. The table was suddenly laden with delicious foods. She piled her plat high and gobbled as much as she could. She could hear Janaya and Adriel were doing the same.

When they had finished, the plates cleared and were replaced by bowls and plates of all sorts of different puddings.

Haylin did not have the stomach room for pudding and neither, it seemed, did Draco. Draco was busy scrawling a letter to someone.

"Who are you writing to?" she asked. Draco looked up.

"My father," he said and looked back down at the letter to see what he had written.

_Dear Father,_

_There is a girl here who has been sorted into my house (Slytherin) and normally there would be nothing wrong with this but something happened. When her name was called (her name is Haylin Riddle) Dumbledore freaked out. Well not freaked out per say but it was as much freaking out as what Dumbledore would do. _

_I was wondering if you knew why she is so…frightening to Dumbledore?_

_Yours truly,_

_Draco._

He rolled up the parchment before Haylin could read it and stuffed it into his pocket. A boy at the other end of the table suddenly stood up and called to the first years to follow him.

Everybody at the table immediately stood up but the first years were the ones who waited for the tall one to lead them.

After twenty minutes of walking, seemingly, aimlessly, the first years found themselves in a dungeon and not only a dungeon, a dead end.

"Vox sceptrum totus," the older boy said and suddenly the wall opened up to reveal a warm room. The first years ran into the room and stood by the fire.

"alright listen up," the older boy said. "Girls' dorms up those stairs to the right and Boys' dorms up those stairs to the left. Have fun." And he left them in the common room to sort themselves out.

Haylin followed Janaya and Adriel upstairs and into their dorm and found her luggage already by a bed. She smiled.

_This is going to be a good year_. She thought to herself.


	6. Potions

Haylin was having the time of her life.

She had lots of friends, the food was great, the beds were comfortable and the lessons were so much fun! At first she thought all she had to do was wave her wand and say some funny words but when she realised there was more to magic than that, she was ecstatic! She had always found things in her life to be too easy. But finally! A real challenge!

Every Wednesday at midnight, they had to study the night skies through their telescopes and learn the names and movements of stars and planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology. There they learnt how to look after all the strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for.

Haylin didn't enjoy History of Magic so much. It was the only lesson taught by a ghost and this was probably because Professor Binns hadn't realised he was dead yet.

Haylin and her friends from Slytherin had begun to get very annoyed every time the roll was called. For whenever a teacher reached Harry's name they would do something stupid like fall off their chair (or pile of books in the case of Professor Flitwick).

In Defence Against the Dark Arts, their teacher, Professor Quirrel, not only smelt strongly of garlic (which was said to repel a vampire he's met in Romania) but Haylin sensed something about him but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

On Friday morning, Haylin, Janaya, Adriel, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise were sitting at the table eating toast.

Draco had his timetable out and was trying not to get crumbs all over it.

"What have we got first, Draco?" Haylin asked between mouthfuls of jam toast.

Looking up, Draco answered, "Double Potions with the Gryffindors." The rest of the group moaned.

"Look on the bright side," Haylin said, dusting off her hands to rid them of crumbs and jam. "At least it's Snape. He love's us."

Just then, the post arrived and Draco's eagle owl (named Validus) dropped a letter into Draco's lap. Draco opened it and read it silently in his head.

_Dear Draco,_

_Haylin Riddle? I am about to tell you something that you must swear on your life never to tell anyone. Haylin Riddle is the Dark Lord's daughter. Do whatever you can to please her, be her friend, etc. tell her you know if you must but tell know one else ESPECIALLY if she tells you not to._

_Yours truly,_

_Your father._

Draco looked up from the letter and at Haylin. She was busy laughing at something Adriel had said. Her eyes sparkled with laughter.

_The Dark Lord's daughter?_ He thought to himself. _But she is nothing like her father. She doesn't allow us to bully three of the Gryffindors. I'm sure her father would have bullied them mercilessly._ He shrugged, _oh well, I suppose father knows best._

"Come on, you lot, Potions!" he called and they followed him out of the great hall.

oOoOoOoOo

In class when Haylin and her friends had found their seats, Professor Snape called the roll. Snape also paused at Harry's name but instead of falling over with delight, he smirked.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity."_

Draco sniggered and Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise joined in. Haylin, Janaya and Adriel smirked slightly but they did not laugh.

Snape continued to call the roll and paused again, this time at Haylin's name.

_Oh no!_ Haylin thought her eyes wide with panic. _He knows!_

Draco too had noticed the slight pause before Haylin's name. He looked at Haylin and saw her reaction. He reached across behind her and put his arm around he shoulders.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear. "Do you want everyone to know?"

Haylin turned to face him with a look of surprise on her face. Then she calmed down enough to listen to what Snape was saying. Draco took his arm from around her shoulders.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began quietly. Despite the lack of volume in his voice, the entire class heard him. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death – if you aren't as big a bunch on dunderheads a I usually have to teach.

Haylin looked at Hermione. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, eager to prove she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. Haylin moaned inwardly. Even when it wasn't favouritism Harry still got all the attention. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Immediately, Hermione's hand shot into the air. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know sir," he said.

Snape sneered.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand higher and again Harry shook his head.

"I don't know sir," Harry said.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape continued to ignore Hermione's hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs-bane?"

Hermione stood up, her arm still reaching up.

"I don't know, said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?"

Snape scowled.

"Sit down," he spat at Hermione who hurried to comply. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfs-bane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a loud rustling as everybody rummaged through their bags for quills and parchment.

"And a pint will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

Snape then put everybody into pairs for preparing a potion to cure boils and Haylin had wound up with Draco.

Snape stalked around the room criticising everyone apart from Draco and Haylin. He was just complimenting them on how they'd stewed their horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people shoes.

Neville, who had been drenched by the potion, was now covered in boils.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the mess away with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville just whimpered.

"Stop yelling at him," Haylin said fiercely. Snape turned around to look at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"What Neville did was an accident, so leave him alone," Haylin's eyes were fiery and her hands were balled into fists so that she could calm herself down by digging her nails into her skin.

Snape froze for a moment, then:

You," he said, pointing at Seamus. "Take him to the hospital wing and get him cleared up." Then Snape moved on to Harry and Ron to criticise their work. Hermione was looking at Haylin in awe.

Haylin turned back to her own cauldron and found Draco staring at her opened mouthed.

"Maybe you really are your father's daughter," he said.

Haylin kept her head down for the rest of the lesson.


	7. Father

Pinned in the Slytherin common room was a notice that flying lessons would be starting on Thursday for the first years. Slytherin and Gryffindor would be learning together.

oOoOoOoOo

the first class that morning was Defence Against the Dark Arts. When Haylin walked into the room, she found Professor Quirrel looking at her strangely.

She sat down with Janaya and Adriel and quietly took notes on the board.

A piece of paper landed on her desk in front of her. She opened it up and found it was a note from Adriel (though why she wrote a note was beyond Haylin considering they were sitting right next to each other).

_Hey, what was with Snape being so afraid of you yesterday?_ Adriel had written.

Haylin turned the piece of paper over and scrawled a reply on the back.

_I don't know, maybe it was because I was really mad?_ As Adriel read Haylin's reply she shook her head, folded the piece of paper so there was space to write on and wrote a reply.

_That wasn't it and you know it. What are you keeping from us? Draco knows doesn't he?_ Haylin read the reply and cringed inwardly. Of course they would have figured something out, they were her best friends. Haylin folded the paper so that she could write on it.

_Okay fine, you got me but I can't tell you now. I'll tell you later in the dorm okay?_ Haylin quickly passed the not back to Adriel who read it and nodded.

"Miss Riddle?" Professor Quirrel's voice interrupted them.

"Yes Sir?" Haylin answered as innocently as she could.

"C-c-could you p-please tell me the c-correct definition of Lycanthropy?"

Haylin sighed in relief. She thought she was in trouble. When she was half-way through explaining that wolves were not the only strain of Lycanthropy, the bell rang.

Haylin began to pack up her things as Professor Quirrel set the homework.

"I w-want a f-four p-p-paragraph essay on l-lycanthropy. The s-strains, and h-how you catch it. M-miss Riddle, p-please stay b-behind."

Haylin stopped packing up with a confused look on her face, then shrugged.

"Are you in trouble?" Draco asked quietly.

Haylin shook her head. "I don't think so. What have we got next?"

Draco looked up as he tried to remember what was next on their timetable. "History of Magic," he said at last. Haylin grinned.

"Have fun," she said as Draco groaned and left the classroom.

"Miss Riddle? Could you come here please?" Quirrel's voice came from the back of the room.

_Where did his stutter go?_ Haylin asked herself.

"Am I in trouble Professor?" Haylin asked innocently. Quirrel smiled and shook his head.

"No, no child. Your father wishes to speak with you."

That one caught Haylin off guard. "Wait, what?" she asked, both confused and panicked.

"Miss Riddle, I know your father is the Dark Lord and he wishes to speak with you," Quirrel said almost panicky himself.

Haylin blinked a few times before responding. "I thought my father was dead," she said.

Quirrel laughed. "Goodness no! he cannot die. He is right here and he wishes to speak with you. Will you speak to him?" Quirrel made this last question sound like he was begging. Haylin nodded not really sure if she meant it or not.

Quirrel stood up and turned his back to her. He began unwrapping the turban around his head. Haylin wanted to close her eyes, afraid of what she might see, but still she was curious.

When Quirrel had completely removed his turban, Haylin gasped. Sticking out the back of Quirrel's head was a face. The face seemed human enough except for the eyes and the nose. The eyes were barely slits and the nose wasn't even their aside from to more slits that Haylin assumed were his nostrils.

"Haylin," the face said in raspy hiss. "My daughter, how are you?"

Haylin swallowed. _this is too casual for this kind of situation,_ she though to herself. Out loud she said, "I'm fine, you?"

The face, her father, laughed.

"That's my girl, calm in the face of that which you do not understand,"

"If only," Haylin muttered.

"What was that?" her father asked.

"Nothing. So, um, what did you want to talk to me about?"

He laughed again, "down to business eh? Well first things first, how many people know you are my daughter?"

Haylin thought for a moment before answering. "Three that I know of. Mr. Crouch, Draco and Snape."

Her father closed his eyes as if thinking. "Is that Draco Malfoy?" Haylin nodded, "well then he knows because of his father. Dumbledore will know as well so don't expect favouritism from him."

Haylin was confused. "I wasn't expecting favouritism from anyone and anyway. What has this got to do with anything?"

"Brave, I like that. At any rate this may or may not have anything to do with anything at the moment I'll just need to think it over. I need you to do something for me."

Haylin raised her eyebrows, indicating that he should continue.

"Professor Snape used to be one of my followers. I want you to find out if that he still is then I want you to tell Quirrel."

Haylin mulled this over in her head for a moment.

"First you have to do something for me," she said finally.

He laughed again. "you are full of surprises. Very well."

Haylin took a deep breath. "I have this friend. I can sense that he has all this power but something is stopping him from harnessing it. Do you know why? And how do I get him back to how he should be?"

Once again, her father closed his eyes as if thinking.

"hmmm, a Power Block. Not a very easy spell to do let alone counter. If you feel you must try then you must point your wand it him and say, _Vox solvo_, can you remember that?"

Haylin rolled her eyes. "please, have a little faith in me, Father. Okay, I'll try that. And next time I have the chance, I'll talk to Snape. Do you want me to be subtle? Or do you want me to let him know you personally want to know."

Her father thought this over for a moment then said. "However you wish to complete the task is fine by me."

Haylin nodded.

Quirrel gave her a note and she ran off the History of Magic.


	8. Flying

Haylin had been looking forward to the flying lesson all day. It was something to take her mind off of meeting her father. Adriel had forgotten that Haylin had something to tell her until today so she had written in on her hand that Haylin was to explain everything to her that night before they went to sleep.

At three-thirty on Thursday afternoon the Slytherins were lined up by a broomstick each and were waiting for the Gryffindors. When the Gryffindors finally arrived, Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, blew her whistle.

"Now that you're here, everybody, stand by a broom," she ordered. Because the Slytherins were already standing by brooms it was only the Gryffindors who had to move.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch, "and say 'Up!'"

Everybody did as they were told but not everybody had the same results. Harry's broom and Draco's broom both leapt into their hands at once. Haylin's broom jumped halfway to her hand then decided it didn't want to and fell back down. Ron's broom smacked him in the face, Hermione's just rolled over and poor Neville, his broom didn't move at all. When they had all picked their brooms up, Madam Hooch blew her whistle again. She showed them how to mount their brooms and told an embarrassed Draco that he had been holding the broom wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"

But Neville, afraid that he would be left behind, kicked off before the whistle.

"Come back boy!" Madam Hooch cried but Neville was off. The broom seemed to have a mind of its own and took him around the field. Suddenly, Neville fell off the broom and landed with a nasty WHAM face down on the ground. Madam Hooch ran towards Neville.

"Broken wrist," she muttered. Haylin ran forward.

"I'll take him to the hospital wing, miss," she said. Madam Hooch nodded.

"Very well, I need to take this broom to Professor Flitwick and have it checked out, it may have been tampered with, flying like that," she said, summoning the broom to her. "none of you move while I am gone. You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'." With that she was off. Haylin gently escorted Neville to the Hospital Wing.

oOoOoOoOo

When Haylin and Neville entered the Hospital Wing, I friendly looking woman bustled up to them.

"What happened?" she said, all illusions of over-friendliness out the window.

"He fell off his broom and broke his wrist but he seems to be in shock," Haylin answered, helping Neville to one of the beds.

The woman, Madam Pomfrey, clicked her tongue.

"those brooms," she said angrily, "I told them they needed new ones but did they listen?" Madam Pomfrey continued to ramble as she fixed Neville's wrist. The bone was fixed in next to no time but Neville was still in shock and had trouble doing anything by himself. Madam Pomfrey ordered him to stay in the Hospital wing for another hour or so.

"Could I stay with him for just ten more minutes?" Haylin pleaded as Madam Pomfrey ushered her out of the hospital wing.

"Five more minutes and then leave my patient alone," the matron ordered. And bustled away.

Haylin pulled out her wand and pointed it at Neville. His eyes widened in panic.

"don't worry Neville, I'm not going to hurt you…I hope," she muttered this last bit under her breath. "_Vox Solvo_," she said quietly. A purple but silent flash emitted from her wand and encircled Neville. When the light had disappeared. Neville seemed calmer. I'll see you later Neville but right now I have to go back to the flying lesson.

oOoOoOoOo

When Haylin returned to the lesson, Harry and Draco were gone and everybody was looking at the sky. That is, everyone except Parvati Patil and Pansy Parkinson. They were arguing over something stupid. As usual Pansy had stirred up trouble just to get noticed by Draco and as usual, he ignored her.

"What's going on?" Haylin asked when she reached Janaya and Adriel.

"Draco stole Neville's Remembrall and Harry went to get it back. Look there's Draco now," Janaya said pointing just ahead of them. Draco was just coming towards them with a big grin on his face. The grin slid off his face when he saw the look on Haylin's face.

"You stole Neville's Remembrall!" she said with venom in every word.

Draco shrank back. "I found it on the ground and I was going to go give it to him when Potter told me to give it back. So I flew off just to get him riled up." Draco explained. Haylin's face softened.

"Where is it now?" she asked.

Draco gulped. "well, I through it," he said, shrinking back again.

"You threw his Remembrall?" she cried.

"Harry probably caught it anyway," Draco cried back, more so she would hear him than that he was angry at her. "Why do you care so much about him anyway?"

Haylin stopped, "I don't know, I just do. If that Remembrall is damaged in anyway so help me I will…"

"Okay I get it," he said, putting his hands up as if to ward her off. "I'm sorry okay?"

Haylin nodded.

"Fine," she hugged him to show that she forgave him. "Guess what?" she whispered in his ear so that nobody else could hear.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I met my dad, the other day."


	9. Confrontation

"Okay Haylin, we want to know everything," Adriel said.

Haylin sighed, she had hoped that she would get out of telling them but Adriel was persistent. Haylin looked around the girls' dorm to check that Pansy and Millicent were asleep.

"Okay fine, Snape wasn't scared of me; he was scared of my father," Haylin explained.

"I don't get it," Janaya said. "How can he be afraid of your father if he's talking to you?"

Haylin sighed again. "He was afraid that if he pissed me off enough I'd tell my father and well, if I did, let's just say he would be in a lot of trouble."

"Does your dad have the same kind of connections as Draco's dad?" Adriel asked.

Haylin shook her head, "if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," she said, and prepared herself for bed.

Janaya and Adriel stopped her. "Yes we would, come on Haylin tell us," they whined.

Haylin gave in. "Fine, my father is the Dark Lord."

They stared at her in disbelief.

"See? I told you, you wouldn't believe me," she said, climbing into bed. "Goodnight."

Janaya and Adriel looked at each other but did not move away from Haylin's bed.

"Come on guys, I have to get some sleep, if you don't believe me, fine, but could you not believe me in your own beds?"

At this Janaya and Adriel laughed and ran to their own beds.

oOoOoOoOo

The next morning at breakfast, Draco was sitting at the table with his mouth hanging open.

"Flies, Draco," Haylin said as she nibbled her bacon.

"Huh?" he asked, not looking at her.

"If you don't close your mouth, you'll attract flies," Janaya explained, waving her hand in front of Draco's face. "Hello! Earth to Draco! What's gotten into you?" Janaya said.

Draco blinked then leaned back away from her hand. "Potter's still here. I was sure he would be expelled last night but once again he managed to slip out of it! Dumbledore's golden boy," he muttered vehemently. His look of shock turned to one of anger as Harry received a parcel that looked remarkably like a broomstick of some kind.

"a broomstick!" Draco cried.

"Draco, calm down, I think you're obsessing just a little too much over Harry Potter," Adriel said with a smirk.

"Yeah Draco, take it down a notch," Blaise said, "Take deep breaths, calm down and eat some food. It's Halloween tomorrow. That should be fun."

"I agree," Janaya said nodding. "Hey, Oz."

The other Slytherin boy in their year turned to face her, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Are you going to eat that bagel?" she asked.

Oz looked down at the bagel he had been about to take a bite out of, then looked at Janaya, shrugged and tossed her the bagel.

"Thanks, Oz," she said gleefully and bit down on the bagel.

Haylin just shook her head, smiling.

oOoOoOoOo

Their potions lesson was abnormally quiet. Draco did most of the work on their potion while Haylin stared into space, trying to figure out what she would say to Snape to make him tell her the truth.

"Longbottom," Snape suddenly said. Haylin sat up and looked their way, ready, once again, to defend Neville.

"This potion is perfect, Longbottom, I am surprised. Five points to Gryffindor," Snape said, almost reluctantly. Neville beamed then, when Snape had turned away to deliver his usual hate towards Harry and Ron, Neville ran over to Haylin.

"What did you do to me?" he asked smiling. Haylin shrugged.

"not much, you had a Power Block put on you and I just removed it.," Haylin explained simply. Suddenly Neville smirked. As quickly as the smirk appeared it disappeared, almost as if it never happened. Was Neville changing because of her spell? Or was Haylin just imagining things?

Before Haylin could think more on the subject, the bell rang.

"I want a two page essay on the properties of unicorn hair," Snape said angrily. Haylin quickly packed up her belongings and stayed behind.

"Miss Riddle, what are you still doing here?" Snape asked when he noticed her.

"I wanted to ask you something," she answered. Snape sat down in his chair and Haylin walked up to him and sat herself down on his desk.

"what could be so important, Miss Riddle, that you risk missing the Halloween feast?" Snape asked.

Without warning, Haylin grabbed Snape's left arm and ripped open the sleeve to reveal the mark that her father had placed on him long ago.

"I was wondering, Professor, if this mark still meant anything to you?" Snape stared at her in shock.

"How did you know about the Dark Mark?" he asked.

Haylin laughed. "I did a little research. But you still haven't answered my question. Does this mark mean anything to you? And by that I mean are you still my father's servant?" Haylin traced his Dark Mark with her finger and she felt him flinch.

"Should I take that as a no? Professor?" she laughed again.

Snape shook his head. "No. I still serve the Dark Lord."

Haylin through Snape's arm back at him, her smile never wavering.

"Good," she said in a hiss not unlike her father's and left the dungeon to prepare for the Halloween feast.


	10. Halloween

The Great Hall had been brilliantly decorated for the Halloween feast. Thousands of bats fluttered and swooped all over the hall and there were floating jack-o-lanterns to light the hall.

Haylin arrived to the feast just in time and sat down between Janaya and Adriel. She looked behind her at the Gryffindor table and waved a "happy Halloween" to Ron, Hermione and Neville, then turned back to her friends.

Janaya was busy talking to Oz about the difference between Halloween and All Hallows Eve.

Adriel and Blaise were playing paper, scissors, rock for the chicken drumsticks that had just appeared before them.

And Crabbe and Goyle were watching them, trying to figure out the rules.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Professor Quirrel bursting through the doors. Quirrel ran right up to the teachers table and came face to face with Dumbledore.

"Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know," he said and slumped to floor, unconscious.

"What a weak little man," Haylin muttered to herself. As every student in the hall began to scream in absolute terror. Nobody stopped screaming until Dumbledore emitted several firecrackers from the end of his wand.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" The Slytherin prefect immediately stood up and screamed at them

"Follow me okay? Just don't panic. I said calm down!" the students around him had managed to calm down long before he screamed that at them. Obviously it was he that had needed to calm down.

He led them down to the dungeons, and let them into their common room. Most of the students went to their own dorms but Haylin, Janaya, Adriel, Blaise, Oz, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stayed in the common room sitting by the fire.

Haylin stared into space as she tried to figure out what had just happened. Quirrel was the body in which her father resided but he didn't seem up to the job.

"Haylin are you okay?" Adriel's voice broke through her thoughts. Haylin smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered.

"Haylin can I talk to you…over here?" Draco said pulling her out of the chair and into a corner of the room.

"Sure. What's up?" Haylin asked, smiling.

"A while ago, you told me you met your father. I've been meaning to ask you…how is that possible?"

"Well, for lack of a better term, my father has possessed Quirrel," Haylin explained.

Draco raised his eyebrows, indicating that she should continue.

"He's using Quirrel's body. The Professor is still in control of it but my father is using it to sustain himself. I think he's looking for something here but I don't know what."

Draco was quiet for a moment. " Why don't you ask him?" he said as if it should have occurred to a toddler.

Haylin thought about this for a moment. "Well there is something I need to tell him so I might as well use that opportunity. Do you want to come?" Haylin batted her eyelashes. Draco laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so, Princess," he said and went back to join the group.

"Well I'm going to go now then. See you guys later!" she called as she left the common room and headed towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts room where she was sure she would find Quirrel.

oOoOoOoOo

On her way to the DADA classroom, Haylin heard a commotion going on in one of the girls' bathrooms. When she went in she gasped. Hermione was hiding under a sink, Ron was attempting to do a spell and Harry had his wand up a troll's nose.

"Merlin," Haylin whispered. She ran over to Hermione, luckily for her, the troll was too busy with Harry and Ron to notice her.

"Hermione, what's going?" she asked frantically.

"There's…a…troll," was all Hermione managed to squeak.

Haylin rolled her eyes. "Come on!" she said, dragging Hermione out from under the sink and out of the bathroom. Just as they got out they heard Ron cry "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _and then the Troll crashed to the ground. At that point, Professor McGonagall burst into view, closely followed by Snape and Quirrel. Haylin left Hermione with the boys.

"Ahem, Professor," she said, addressing Quirrel. He looked down at her, just staring for a moment until:

"Yes, Miss Riddle. How can I help you?" he asked.

"We need to talk. In your office. Now," Haylin pressed gesturing for him to move faster.

Once in his office, Quirrel sat down in the chair behind the desk and looked at Haylin.

"Miss Riddle, what can I do for you?" he asked, smiling in an over-friendly way.

"I wish to speak with my father," she said. When Quirrel made no move to comply, she said: "NOW!" Quirrel jumped and immediately began unwrapping the turban. When he had completely removed it, he turned to face away from her and Haylin was now face to face with her father.

"Haylin, my dear, how are you?" he said, his voice still nothing more than a raspy hiss.

"Cut the crap, father, we need to talk," Haylin said fiercely.

"Very well, my dear, talk," her father replied.

"I did what you asked. Snape says he still serves you," Haylin began, she paused, giving her father time to respond, when he didn't, she continued. "Now I have a few questions." Haylin lifted herself onto one of the desks on the room and sat with her legs politely crossed. "That spell I cast on Neville, is it supposed to change him?"

"What do you mean?" her father replied.

"I mean that Neville seems different now, after I did the spell. Not just the fact that he uses his power but he's not the innocent little boy I first met. Now he seems stronger, and more confident. What did I do to him?"

Voldemort closed his eyes and shook his head as if she'd asked how to spell cat.

"The spell to counter a Power Block obviously releases any power the person had. But not only that, it releases anything else they had locked inside. Usually it brings out a different personality, sometimes it makes them insane. It all depends on who the spell is cast on. It is very risky," he explained.

Haylin's eyes widened in anger. "If it's so risky, why did you let me do it!" she cried.

Voldemort stepped back (well Quirrel stepped forward).

"Because I didn't think you could do it!" he cried back. "I underestimated you. You're more powerful than I thought. But I won't make that same mistake again. Treat this…Neville with complete and utter respect; don't let him think he needs to be babied. If he does, he may think he's imagining his new power and go back to the way he was. Not just an innocent little boy but with his power dormant. It will all pay off if you keep him under control but if he thinks _he's _in control, do you understand?" he asked.

Haylin rolled her eyes. "You don't have to ask me that every time you tell me to do something, I'm not a baby. And now just one more question, father, what are you looking for?"

Voldemort's eyes opened wide; at least Haylin thought they did for they were never more than slits.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"You must be looking for something if you're here right?" Haylin said ignoring the danger warnings.

"That is none of your concern, my dear. Now go up to bed. Oh and on your way could kindly give a message to Professor Snape. Tell him to stop interfering in Quirrel's plans. If you must explain that I am here, just make sure he get's the message.

"Yes father," Haylin said and left the office.

oOoOoOoOo

In the dungeon, Haylin walked into Snape's office without knocking. She found him rummaging through a trunk of some kind.

"Hello, Professor," Haylin said. Snape jumped, banged his head on the lid of the trunk and spun around.

"Miss Riddle, to what do I own this pleasure?" Snape said, the sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"I have a message for you," Haylin answered, smirking.

"Really? From who?" Snape asked.

"My father," Haylin answered, laughing as Snape paled. "Yes Professor, my father has a message for you, and that message is, stop interfering in Quirrel's plans."

Snape scowled. "what exactly are his plans?"

Haylin shrugged. "How should I know? He didn't tell me, he just told me to tell you to stop interfering in them."

"Very well, Miss Riddle, now I have a message for you."

"Really? And what is that?" she asked.

"Go to bed," he ordered.

Haylin scowled and made her way back to her dorm.


	11. Fighting

As November got underway, the weather got considerably colder. There was frost on the grounds and Quidditch season had begun.

Haylin had never seen a Quidditch game before and was thoroughly excited.

Draco, on the other hand, was outraged that Harry had made Gryffindor Seeker.

"He's only a first year!" he cried for the twenty-fifth time.

Haylin sighed. "Stop complaining, Draco, it was your fault anyway," she said, not looking up from the news paper, Validus had dropped on the table.

"What do you mean it was my fault? I don't recall going up to McGonagall and Dumbledore and saying 'please make Harry a Seeker'," Draco asked angrily. Their fellow Slytherins almost leaned away from them. Something was up between them and they had no idea what.

"If you hadn't thrown Neville's Remembrall, then Harry wouldn't have caught it right outside McGonagall's window and she wouldn't have made him Seeker. It's as simple as that," she explained, still not looking at him.

"How do you know that? Getting friendly with the teachers now?" he accused.

"Whoa," Janaya whispered.

"Hermione told me," Haylin said calmly.

Draco made a face. "Why do you talk to those Gryffindors? Especially Granger, she's just a filthy little –"

Haylin stood up and pointed a finger at him. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" she said, her voice, once again, sounding remarkably like her father's. "'Those Gryffindors' of which you speak were my friends before you were, before I knew of the different houses or the rivalries between them. If you can't deal with that then fine. Leave me alone." With that Haylin stalked off. Janaya and Adriel ran after her.

"Haylin!" Adriel called. Haylin didn't stop. "Haylin, Please!" She called louder. Haylin turned to face them, her eyes filled with tears she refused to let drop.

"Haylin, what is up between you two?" Janaya asked, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, you guys used to get along great, what happened?" Adriel asked, slipping her arm around Haylin's.

Haylin just shook her head. "Ask him," she said. Janaya and Adriel looked at each other and nodded.

"Will you be okay by your self?" Janaya asked. Haylin nodded and Janaya and Adriel ran off to find Draco.

oOoOoOoOo

They found him sulking in the Slytherin common room.

"Okay Draco, what did you do to Haylin?" Adriel said angrily.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to her," Draco said defensively.

Janaya pulled her wand out and aimed it at him. "Don't lie to me Draco. I've never seen her this upset. What did you do?"

Draco stared at her wand for a second then smirked. "You can't do anything to me with that," he laughed.

Janaya stepped closer. "You don't know my parents," she said. Draco gulped.

"Fine. Last night, I was sitting in the common room studying. Haylin came in; I asked her what she had been up to. She told me that she had been in the library, studying with Granger. Then we sort of had an argument about her hanging out with the Gryffindors. And then…" Draco trailed off, not wanting to disclose the rest of the information.

"Keep going, pretty boy," Adriel pressed threateningly.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I performed the Imperius curse on her."

Janaya took another step closer with her wand. "How do you even know how to perform the Imperius curse? You're our age! In case you hadn't realised, we're not even teenagers yet." Janaya never took her eyes off him.

"You're not the only one whose parents teach them tricks with a wand, Janaya," Draco said, stepping toward her.

"You are going to apologise and you are going to mean it," Adriel ordered, her voice dangerously low. "you don't want to know what I'll do to you if you don't."

Draco nodded and Janaya and Adriel went upstairs to prepare for their next class.

Not long after they had gone upstairs, the door opened, and Haylin entered the common room. Draco stood up and walked towards her. Haylin, seeing that no body else was there, drew her wand and pointed it at him.

"No, Haylin, please. Just hear me out," Draco pleaded. Haylin lowered her wand, but she did not put it away. Draco continued. "I'm sorry. I was angry, and I lost control," Draco hung his head.

"What was that spell called? The one you put on me?" Haylin asked. Draco looked up at her, confused.

"The Imperius curse," he answered. "It should have given me complete control over you,"

"What do you mean should have?" she asked, slowly walking toward him.

"You kept fighting it, I didn't get 'round to making you do anything because I spent most of the time getting you under control."

Haylin shook her head. "I can't believe you did that to me," she said, with a not of disappointment in her voice. "Teach me how to do it. Teach me and I'll forgive you."

Draco thought about this for a moment. He wanted her to forgive him but he wasn't sure if he could. He nodded. "I'll try," he answered. "I'll do my best but I'm not sure if I'll succeed."

Haylin put her wand away just as Janaya and Adriel came down stairs carrying her books.

"To charms?" Adriel asked. Her eyebrows raised, asking a different question. _Did you two sort it out?_

Draco and Haylin nodded, and followed Janaya and Adriel to class.


	12. Dreaming

The Quidditch stadium was alive with people. Everybody had turned out to see the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match, which was also the first match of the season. Haylin sat with her friends, eagerly awaiting the beginning of the match.

Although Haylin had no idea how to play the game, she figured, halfway into the match, that they were winning. And that's when it happened.

It was hilarious.

Harry was high above the stadium, searching for a little golden ball (apparently known as the Snitch) when suddenly his broom started bucking.

"I knew Potter wasn't as good a flyer as everybody thought he was," Draco laughed as he watched Harry struggle to stay on his broom. While all the Slytherins were laughing, the rest of the crowd was gasping or looking around to see what was causing the problem. As everybody was fussing and doing nothing about it, the bucking became too much for Harry and he fell off his broom.

The Slytherins had stopped laughing by this point, but Haylin had a maniac little grin on her face. The whole crowd was silent and all that could be heard were Harry's screams. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared below him, muttered some incantation or another and Harry slowed down. He landed on the ground with a soft thud and was carried off the pitch. The Slytherin Seeker appeared holding the Snitch, meaning that Slytherin had won, but everybody was too shocked to cheer or moan or do anything. Slytherin had won but it was a tense victory.

oOoOoOoOo

Haylin tossed in her bed, but she couldn't seem to wake up.

_She was on the Quidditch pitch wearing her night-gown. It was snowing for some reason but she didn't seem to feel the cold. She just felt confused. _

"_Hello, my dear," came that raspy hiss behind her. Haylin turned around to see her father. He was no longer attached to Quirrel's head. He now had his own body._

"_How'd you do that?" Haylin asked, gesturing to his body. Voldemort laughed._

"_My dear, this is a dream, I can be anything I want," he replied. Haylin rolled her eyes._

"_So you're just going to invade my dreams every time you want to talk to me? Isn't that just a tiny bit invasive?" she asked, folding her arms. _

_Voldemort shrugged. "It's possible," he said. "Now, my dear, I have something for you to –"_

"_No," Haylin interrupted._

"_No?" Voldemort asked with a slightly amused look on his face. _

"_Yes, father, no. from the moment I met you, you have been sending me on little errands for you and I've obeyed. But not this time."_

"_Haylin I am your father and as such –"_

"_Yes and I am your daughter, not your servant, and I want to be treated as such. Mr. Crouch is more of a father to me than you are and sometimes I can't tell whether he hates me or loves me. It's very confusing," Haylin said, getting completely side tracked. _

"_Do you want to know why Mr. Crouch cannot decide whether to love you or hate you?" Voldemort asked, sitting down on a chair that had suddenly appeared. Haylin nodded and sat down in another chair. _

"_You are all that man has left of his beloved Cassandra," Haylin's father explained. Haylin's eyes widened._

"_What do you mean?" she asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer. _

"_I mean, dear Haylin, that your mother was the wife of Bartemius Crouch Sr." Voldemort sighed. _

"_Mr. Crouch is completely against the Dark Arts, so must his wife have been, she wouldn't go to you willingly," Haylin said, almost to herself. Then a look of disgust came upon her. "Did you…?" she couldn't even finish the question. _

_Voldemort laughed. "My goodness no…"he said, not meeting her gaze. Haylin stood up. _

"_I can't believe we're even having this conversation! Here I am a regular 11 year old girl. Or at least I thought I was until a man I'd know my whole life comes along and tells me that I'm the daughter of a powerful and greatly-feared wizard and that I have to go off to school to learn magic and now I find that I am the product of…" again Haylin couldn't even finish her sentence. _

"_Calm down," Voldemort said calmly. "I didn't hurt your mother, I used a spell. It's called the Im –"_

"_You used the Imperius curse! That is exactly the same thing!" Haylin was thoroughly pissed off._

_Voldemort just looked at her in bewilderment. "How do you know about the Imperius curse?" he asked, and then held up a hand to stop her from answering. "Don't answer that yet. This conversation will not continue until you swear to me that you will do something for me as soon as I've explained everything."_

_Haylin nodded, her eyes sparkling with anger. "Fine." _

_Voldemort lowered his hand. "Now tell me how you know of the Imperius curse."_

_Haylin sat back down. "I've had it performed on me," she said. "And I did not like it at all. Apparently, I was fighting it off the entire time so never got round to doing anything I didn't want to but the pint is, taking away people free will is only acceptable in self defence." Haylin stopped. _I can't believe I find taking away free will acceptable at all!_ She thought to her self. She shrugged. _He must be rubbing off on me,_ she thought._

"_Are you judging me on what it right and what is wrong?" Voldemort asked, the amused look back on his face._

"_No, I just…it's not fair," she said meekly. Voldemort laughed._

"_Life is not fair, Haylin, one day you will come to understand that. I used the Imperius curse a lot when I was in power and Cassandra was just a tool. I needed her. It could have been no body else and, as you said, she would not have come to me willingly so I did what I had to."_

_Haylin sat completely still for a moment, then:_

"_What will you have me do this time father?" she asked, reluctantly._

_Voldemort smiled, although it was really more of a smirk. "That's better. I need you to, for lack of a better word, spy on Harry Potter and his friends. They are becoming too nosy for their own good," he said. _

"_I can't spy on them myself, it will ruin everything," Haylin said. Her father raised an eyebrow, at least it looked like he did given the fact that he barely had eyebrows, but Haylin ignored him. _

She woke up suddenly and found herself comfortable in her bed.

"But I know someone who can."


	13. Imperio

Haylin found Neville in the library bullying a couple of Hufflepuffs.

_Wow,_ Haylin thought, _He really is changing._

"Neville!" she called and motioned for him to come to her. Neville smirked at the Hufflepuffs then ran over to Haylin.

"Hey, Haylin, what can I do you for?" he asked now smiling. Haylin smiled back.

"That was bullying worthy of a Slytherin," Haylin praised. Any normal Gryffindor would have taken that as an insult but Neville bowed.

"Thank you. Actually I've been thinking about switch house," he said.

"No!" Haylin said suddenly and Neville cocked an eye brow at her questioningly.

"I mean, no, you shouldn't do that. I need you to do something for me," Haylin recovered.

"Really and what is that?" the smirk was back and Haylin had to admit that it suited him.

"I need you to spy on Harry Potter and Co. I need you to find out exactly what they are up to, whose business there butting into and why," Haylin said, firmly.

"How am I meant to do that? They stopped completely trusting me a while ago."

Haylin shrugged. "Make them trust you again, that could come in handy later as well. And make sure Trevor is with them almost at all times," she suggested. Neville gave her a funny look.

"Fine, but I better get something out of this," he said finally and went back to bullying the Hufflepuffs who were stupid enough not to run while he was distracted.

Haylin laughed. _Wow, changing him wasn't that bad an idea._ She thought to herself.

oOoOoOoOo

Over the next few weeks, Draco began attempting to teach Haylin how to perform the Imperius curse. She practised on Spiders and other creature that had more than four legs. Eventually, she managed to convince a spider that it was a penguin and it attempted to waddle around the room, making Haylin and Draco laugh.

One night, when Draco bought out the spider again, Haylin shook her head.

"I want to practise on something more challenging," she said, pulling out her wand.

"Like what?" Draco asked, peering at the spider in the jar.

"You," Haylin said, and Draco looked up at her suddenly.

"Me?" he asked, gulping.

Haylin nodded. "I won't make you do anything, I promise, I just want to see if I can do it, that's all."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, but don't make me doing anything stupid." He put the jar containing the spider down on a table and stood in front of Haylin.

"I'm ready," he said, not sounding ready at all.

Haylin pointed her wand at him and concentrated. "_Imperio_!" she cried.

Draco's eyes glazed over and he went limp.

_Sit on the couch_ she ordered in her mind.

_I don't know_ came Draco's reply, he seemed to be regaining control.

_I said, on the couch. Now!_ She ordered and obediently, Draco sat down on the couch.

Haylin laughed gleefully and removed the spell. Instantly, Draco returned to normal.

"Well that was interesting," Haylin said, putting her wand away.

Draco blinked a couple of times before responding.

"Why did you want to learn the Imperius curse anyway?" he asked.

Haylin shrugged. "I don't know, I just wanted to know it," she said.

_I'm just a walking contradiction aren't I?_ She thought to herself. _First I'm yelling at my father for using the Imperius curse on my mother and here I am using it on my friend. There is definitely something wrong with my sense of morality._

"Haylin? Is anyone home?" Draco asked. Haylin realised she must have been staring into space while she was thinking.

Haylin smiled. "Yeah. I'm just a little tired. I'm going off to bed," she said yawning. She waved good night to Draco and climbed the stairs to bed.


	14. Christmas

Haylin awoke on Christmas morning and looked out her window to see that it had snowed in the night.

Haylin rubbed her eyes and yawned. She loved Christmas because of the snow. It made the scenery seem serene and peaceful until everybody started playing in it. She never received many presents though (although the few presents she did receive were usually very good).

At the end of her bed, Haylin had a surprisingly large pile of presents. She grinned.

_I love having lot's of friends_, she thought to herself. She jumped out of bed to wake Adriel. Janaya had gone home for the holidays and so had Draco and the rest of the Slytherins so it was just Haylin and Adriel for a while.

"Adriel. Wakey, wakey," Haylin said, gently poking Adriel.

Adriel moaned and rolled over.

"Adriel, get up now!" Haylin said, and prodded her friend sharply in the back.

"Ow!" Adriel said, waking up immediately and rubbing her back. "What could be so important that you had to wake me up so painfully?"

Haylin rolled her eyes. "Presents! Duh!" she said and ran back to her own pile and began unwrapping.

Hermione had sent her some chocolate, Neville had given her the book on curses and counter-curses that she had seen in the book shop in Diagon Alley, Ron had given her an assortment of candies such as Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans and Ron's mother, strangely, had sent her a hand-knitted, emerald green cardigan with a silver snake on the back. _I thought she was a Gryffindor fan_ Haylin thought as she put the cardigan on.

Mr. Crouch had also sent her a Christmas present. It came with a note.

_Dear Haylin,_

_I don't know how you found out about your mother_ (for Haylin had written and told him that she knew) _but I thought you might like a little something of hers. The photo is of Cassandra._

_Merry Christmas, my dear,_

_Yours,_

_Mr. Crouch._

Haylin opened the package and gasped. It was a locket. It was made of gold and was in the shape of a Triple Goddess. Haylin opened the locket and found a picture of her mother.

"Adriel, look at this," Haylin said and gestured to her friend. Adriel looked at the picture closely.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"My mother," Haylin said quietly.

Adriel smiled. "She's very pretty. You have her eyes," she said and went back to her own presents.

Haylin's eyes glistened as she put the locket on. For a moment she was angry at her father for what he did to her but the moment passed. _If he hadn't,_ she thought, _I wouldn't be here._

Haylin took a deep breath and continued unwrapping her presents. Janaya had sent her a T-shirt with the logo of the band her mother hung out with, Draco had sent her a black dress (she assumed her mother had picked it out because Draco had no idea what girls liked when it came to clothing) and Adriel had given her a bracelet made of hematite. The last present was, surprisingly, from her father.

The note said:

_This used to be mine but seeing as I can't use it at the moment (and I think Quirrel might hurt himself with it) I thought you might like to look after it until I can use it. Use it however you wish but don't let too many of your teachers see it as they might recognise it._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Your Father._

Haylin opened the box and saw that her father had given her his wand. It looked as if it had been made with bone (and knowing her father it probably was). Haylin examined the wand for a moment before closing the box and putting it in her trunk.

"Thanks for the bracelet, Adriel," Haylin said as she threw the rubbish away and started making her way through all the sweets.

After a while, Adriel stopped her.

"Chocolate doesn't count as breakfast, Haylin, eat some real food," she scolded and, after getting dresses, the two of them went down to breakfast.

oOoOoOoOo

Haylin and Adriel were about to head for the Slytherin table in the Great Hall when a voice called to them.

"Haylin!" it was Neville. "Sit over here!" Haylin smiled and dragged Adriel over to the Gryffindor table. Haylin waved at Ron as she walked past him but ignored Harry completely. Ron grinned and waved back.

"Thanks for the present Ron. Did you tell your mum to send my a present?" Haylin asked. Ron turned pink.

"Sort of. I wrote to her about how Hogwarts was going and then I mentioned friends, and you happen to be one of them so I that'll be why she sent you a present. Why? What did she send you?"

Haylin pointed to her cardigan. "This, I like it. Did you tell her I was in Slytherin too?" Ron nodded.

Haylin smiled and then sat down next to Neville.

"Hey Neville. Do you know Adriel?" Haylin asked. Neville shook his head.

"I've seen her 'round but we've never been formerly introduced. I'm Neville," he added, now speaking to Adriel.

"Adriel," she replied. "Nice to meet you."

Haylin smiled, and then her face turned serious.

"Down to business," she said. "What have you got for me?"

"They're researching this guy called Nicolas Flamel,"

"Who?" Haylin and Adriel asked at the same time. Neville glanced at Adriel then turned back to Haylin.

"Does she know?" he asked and, when Haylin nodded, he continued.

"I was reading one of Hermione's books before she went home for the holidays and Nicolas Flamel made this thing called the Philosopher's Stone."

Haylin and Adriel looked at him, their faces blank with confusion.

Neville sighed. "The Philosopher's Stone can turn any metal into pure gold and makes an elixir that will make the drinker immortal. Harry and Co. haven't figured it out yet but they think that Nicolas Flamel has something to do with whatever the three headed dog is guarding."

"Wait, there's a three headed dog in the school?"

Neville nodded. "The day that you put that spell on me, I couldn't get back into the common room 'cause I forgot the password. Harry, Ron and Hermione were leaving the common room at, like, eleven o'clock and they found me. Harry and Ron were supposed to be duelling Malfoy or something but he never showed. Instead Filch turned up and chased us around until we hid somewhere which turned out to be the Third Floor Corridor which is out of bounds. In the third floor corridor, there is a giant three headed dog and he's standing on a trapped door."

"So," Haylin said. "The dog is guarding something which has something to do with Nicolas Flamel and that something is the Philosopher's Stone which turns any metal into pure gold and creates an elixir of some sort that will make the drinker immortal."

"What?" Ron said suddenly. Adriel, Haylin and Neville all looked at him.

"That's what he's trying to steal?"

Haylin groaned. Just as Ron and Harry ran off to the owlery.

Adriel looked very confused.

"Wait a second, who's going to steal it?"


	15. Stalker

Haylin burst into Quirrel's office, closely followed by Adriel and Neville.

"What are we doing here?" Neville asked. Haylin ignored him.

"Quirrel!" she called. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" and then he was there, sitting at his desk.

"Miss Riddle…and friends," what can I do for you?" Quirrel asked.

"You know why I'm here Quirrel, just hurry up."

Reluctantly. Quirrel got out of his seat and took off his turban. Neville and Adriel gasped.

"Guys, meet Lord Voldemort, my father," Haylin said. Adriel, who already knew he was her father, said nothing whereas Neville, new found confidence or no, was very near fainting.

"Haylin, how goes your task?" Voldemort asked.

"I've been having Neville here do it and he has told me some very interesting news…which I accidentally let slip to Harry," Haylin added quietly.

"Oh you're Neville are you? Haylin has told me so much about you," he tried to smile sweetly but it turned out more of a grimace. "How do you like the new power?"

Neville cleared his throat in an attempt to keep his voice calm. "Just fine, sir."

"So this news that you let slip." Voldemort said, turning back to Haylin. "What is it?"

"They've been trying to find out what the three headed dog is guarding and they knew it had something to do with Nicolas Flamel so Neville researched him and found out about the Philosopher's Stone and now Harry knows what it is. He already knew that someone was trying to steal it. That someone wouldn't happen to be you now would it?" Haylin asked.

"It might be. A three headed dog you say? How did they get it?" Voldemort asked, more to himself than anyone else but, surprisingly, it was Neville who answered.

"It's Hagrid's," he said quietly.

"Hmmm?" Voldemort said.

"The three headed dog," Neville explained. "It belongs to Hagrid, the Gamekeeper."

Voldemort laughed. "That oaf is still alive? Well finding out how to get past that dog should be no trouble."

Haylin looked at Neville questioningly. Neville shrugged.

"You told me to spy so I did," he said, semi defensively.

"Very good, boy, you did well," Voldemort praised.

"Right well we should be going back now," Adriel said, ending her silence.

"Before you go, Haylin, what is that you're wearing around your neck? It looks very familiar," Haylin's father said suddenly.

"It was mother's" Haylin said quietly and, followed by Neville and Adriel, left.

oOoOoOoOo

The Christmas holidays ended and the Slytherins returned. Haylin and Adriel filled Draco and Janaya in on everything that had happened.

"So your father is attempting to steal this Philosopher's Stone?" Draco asked.

Haylin nodded. "And now Harry and Ron know it exists. And I really don't want Ron and Hermione getting in my father's way. .they could get hurt and then I'd hate myself forever." Haylin rubbed her temples. "Why must my life be so complicated? Couldn't I be exactly like my father so I wouldn't care if they got hurt? Or exactly like my mother so I wouldn't have anything to do with my father? Why do I have to be like them both?" she cried.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, but hey, everything happens for a reason," he said comfortingly. Haylin nodded and smiled.

"Dinner anyone?" said Blaise as he came down the stairs. The Slytherins then followed their friend out of the common room and to dinner.

oOoOoOoOo

The feast was delicious. There was chicken, ham, potatoes and even kumara (sweet potato) all the way from New Zealand.

Haylin stuffed herself full but managed to have enough room for desert which consisted of ice cream and chocolate sauce.

After the feast, as the left the Great hall, Draco broke away from them. Haylin grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" she hissed.

"I'm following Potter and his friends. They're not supposed to be leaving the castle at this time of night. I may finally be able to get them in trouble," he answered with a malevolently gleeful look on his face.

"Yes, but you could get in trouble as well, genius!"

"It's worth the risk," Draco said and pulled out of her grasp.

Haylin sighed. "You're obsessed," she said and let him go.

oOoOoOoOo

At midnight. Haylin was still awake and she heard the sound of somebody coming into the common room. She got up, pulled on her dressing gown and went down stairs to have a look.

It was Draco.

"How can stalking a freaking Gryffindor take so long?" she asked as Draco sat down in front of the fire.

"They were at Hagrid's. He has a dragon. I watched them for a while and then, when they caught me, I ran back to the castle and told McGonagall that they were up and about the Dragon. It cost me 50 points and a detention but they lost 150 points and they all have detentions too," Draco answered. "And for your information, I was not stalking."

"Whatever," Haylin muttered. "When's your detention?"

"Tomorrow night. I'm going to bed," he said, sitting up and heading up stairs. "Good night Haylin!" he called.

"Moron," she whispered before she too went back upstairs to bed.


	16. Discipline

Haylin climbed into bed. Draco had gone off to his detention a little too happy.

_He really is obsessed_, she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

_She opened her eyes and found herself in a forest. "Where am I?" she asked aloud._

"_You're in the forbidden forest, my dear," her father said, beside her. _

"_Why?"_

"_This is your punishment," he replied calmly._

"_My punishment for what?" she asked._

"_Letting Harry Potter and his friends find out about the stone, my dear."_

"_How was I supposed to know Ron was listening in?" Haylin said defensively. "And anyway, this is the best you can think up? Taking me to a forbidden forest in my dream? I thought you were supposed to be a powerful dark wizard or something."_

_Voldemort laughed. "Haylin being in the forest is not your punishment. That is," he nodded his head forward, indicating she should look a head. She did and she saw Draco and Harry coming 'round the corner (so to speak)._

"_Can they see me?" she asked._

_Voldemort shook his head. "No. but they can see me. I want you to watch what I am going to do to him."_

"_You're punishing him for my mistake?" Haylin asked angrily._

"_Hurting him will hurt you," he said calmly. Haylin was confused._

It will?_ She asked herself. _Does he mean emotionally? Because that I understand. _She continued on rambling to herself until she fell to her knees in pain. She looked up to see both Harry and Draco writhing on the ground in pain. Harry clutching his forehead and Draco clutching his stomach._

In her bed, Haylin writhed and moaned in pain.

"_Stop, please," Haylin pleaded quietly. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again," then the pain stopped._

_Draco was on the ground, no longer in any pain but he was breathing heavily and sweating. He looked up and saw the black figure that had caused him pain and screamed. He got up and ran._

_Suddenly a dark shadow past over head and Voldemort made a sound that closely resembled a scream but seemed more like a growl._

Back in her bed, Haylin woke up.

oOoOoOoOo

At breakfast the next morning, Quirrel wasn't at the teachers table. Scowling, Haylin left the table and went to his office. He was standing their muttering to himself. He was not wearing his turban.

Haylin cleared her throat. Quirrel looked up at her, surprised.

"I would like to speak to my father please," she said, oddly polite. Quirrel nodded, stood and turned his back to her.

"Hello father," Haylin greeted.

"Hello Haylin, I trust you're being more careful with your conversations now?"

Haylin shrugged. "I haven't had any private conversations today, but I'm sure if I do I will be more careful."

Voldemort smiled (but again it looked more like a grimace) "good, now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I just wanted to ask you how come when you hurt Draco, it literally hurt me?"

Voldemort frowned. "You aren't ready to know about these things yet."

"But –"

"No. I must prepare. I have to get the stone tonight, before Harry Potter does…thanks to you."

Haylin hung her head.

"Go to your next class, Haylin," her father ordered as the bell rang.

"Um, father?" Haylin said tentatively.

"What?"

"My first class is Defence Against the Dark Arts," she explained.

"So?"

"Well Quirrel's my DADA teacher and this is my DADA classroom."

"Oh," he said, "Well sit down while Quirrel puts the turban on."

Haylin did as she was told. If she never had a repeat of last night, it would be too soon.


	17. Terminus

It was all over the school.

Harry killed Quirrel and once again, thwarted Voldemort.

It was disgusting.

Haylin was miserable all through the next day. She pretended she was happy when Hermione or Ron spoke to her but other than that, she never smiled.

_I wonder where he's gone now._ Haylin thought to herself. She half hoped he was as far away from her as humanly possible (that was her mother's half) but the other half wanted him back. Wanted to prove that Harry Potter wasn't as great as everybody thought.

"I'm sorry, Haylin," Neville said during Potions. "I tried to stop them. I pretended to be the old me and everything. Going on about how they'd get Gryffindor in trouble and all that but Hermione just put a spell on me, apologised for having to do so and walked off. I'm sorry," he said again before returning to his work.

Snape seemed less afraid of her, knowing that her father wasn't anywhere close by but she didn't care. Because she knew that she still had her father's wand and that at any time, she could scare him like nothing else could.

oOoOoOoOo

The Great Hall was decorated with green and silver, to celebrate that they had won the House Cup. Haylin smiled then. Harry was now miserable and blaming himself for losing. And all around her, her friends were celebrating. She gently touched the locket around her neck and smiled. It felt good having her mother with her at his point.

Then Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Another year gone!" he said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were … you have the whole summer ahead to go and get them nice and empty before the next year starts… Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding and the placing stands thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor; in third place, Hufflepuff; in second place, Ravenclaw. And the winner of the House cup is Slytherin."

Immediately loud cheers erupted from the Slytherin table.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

Haylin moaned. She stopped listening because she knew that Dumbledore was going to give Gryffindor just enough points to beat Slytherin. Sure enough, just ten minutes later, the Gryffindor table exploded with cheers. Haylin smacked her head on the table several times before Janaya finally stopped her.

"Enjoy the feast everyone, get a goodnights sleep and I shall see you all next year!" Dumbledore said and immediately, the plates filled with delicious food.

Haylin's friends cheered her up enough to get her to eat something, but she didn't stuff herself like usual, although, as she realised later in bed that night, she probably should have considering the food at the orphanage.

oOoOoOoOo

The next day, Haylin got off the train and walked through the barrier to Kings Cross station. She was wearing the dress that Draco had given her for Christmas and the cardigan Mrs. Weasley had given her.

"Hello Haylin!" came a cherry voice beside her. Haylin turned to see, none other than, Mrs. Weasley. "I see you like your cardigan," she said smiling.

Haylin smiled back. "I love it, thank you," Haylin said.

"Haylin!" another voice called. Haylin looked around to see who was calling her and saw Mr. Crouch walking towards her.

"Mr. Crouch!" Mrs Weasley cried. "Is Haylin staying with you?"

Mr. Crouch suddenly looked uncomfortable. "No she's um, going back to the orphanage," he said.

Mrs. Weasley immediately turned red in anger.

"She's what!" she cried.

"Mrs. Weasley she cannot stay at my house! It is not the place for a child. I'm never at home and she cannot be alone," Mr. Crouch replied defensively.

"Then she will stay at the Burrow, with us," Mrs. Weasley said fiercely. Haylin had the greatest urge to put her hand up and say 'Hello, still here' but she held her tongue, feeling that it was not the time to interrupt.

"She…what?" Mr. Crouch said, confused.

"That's right, I am going to take her home for the summer," Mrs Weasley said, now calm.

Haylin brightened up. "Oh could I?"

Mrs Weasley smiled. "Of course, dear," she said, and then looked at Mr. Crouch for confirmation. He nodded meekly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ron said as he appeared from behind his mother.

"Apparently, I'm staying at your house for the summer," Haylin said. Ron smiled.

"Cool," he said. And helped Haylin take her bags to the blue car that was parked nearby.

Haylin couldn't stop grinning.

_I'm a witch, I can talk to animals and I'm not going back to the orphanage for ages! Maybe my life doesn't suck as bad as I thought it did!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**AN: Yup, that's the end of The Riddle. If you like it, keep your eyes peeled for the sequel!**

**R&R folks!**


End file.
